ponyo x Sōsuke: hello
by broken.m-i-r-r-o-r.morrow
Summary: Lisa looked scared as she saw Granmamare and Fujimoto enter her house. "So what I thought was true that fish in the bathtub is Ponyo and that means that those waves I saw earlier were taking -" she couldn't make herself finish the sentence


_warning i do not own ponyo _

"Ponyo" Sōsuke called and waved at her from the row boat out at sea his dad (who sadly passed away not too long ago) got him a job as captain but he preferred his small boat to the overpowering one. Ponyo waved back and used other hand to cradle their baby. The baby, Kumiko like her mother already loved ham and like her father loved the water. Sōsuke rowed in his boat and smiled giving her a quick peck on the cheek and rubbed the crown of Kumiko's head. "Hey, I am going to take a shower."

Ponyo smiled and kissed him back careful of the young baby in her arms "I'll be up in a bit." Kumiko giggled at a fish shaped cloud at pointed at it as her father left the storm clouds came in quickly after and bells from the island could be herd warning of possiable flooding "yes baby it's a fishy…" she turned toward the house. The waves started lapping around Ponyo's ankles as she walked toward the house until at last one fishlike wave ripped baby Kumiko out of her arms "NO" she started running after it.

Sōsuke turned around seeing the wave ran toward it. "Kumiko!" Ponyo herself felt dizzy as she ran closer and closer to the ocean and one of the waves rushing toward her overpowered her. She fainted and dropped into the ocean. The wave pushed her back to the shore. By the time Sōsuke got down to the shore **[a.n. they live by his mom's house so remember they are on the hill]** Kumiko was well into the ocean and Ponyo was gasping for air her whole body shaking. _this can't be good_ he picked her up bridal style and ran to his mom. She wasn't home so he laid her down on the couch. Her shin started drying and turning to an orange shade _wait is she…_she changed into a large goldfish. He picked her up quickly and laid her in the tub water.

Ponyo let a stream of bubbles out from her mouth and stuck her head up out of the water speaking the last human words she could manage. "G-get my f-father and my m-mother i-i- l-lov-e y-you" her eyes flashed something and she pulled her head down under the water to get some air she began to swim around. _it's as if she doesn't remember she was once human _

he went outside and down to the shore. He walked to the edge of the water and looked up into sky at the moon. Sighing he looked out at the water _this is the last thing I want to do_"Fujimoto, Granmamare. Please come here your daughter -" he grabbed a hand full of sand gritted his teeth "the one you entrusted in my care, the one that is so beautiful I have to hold my breath every time I see her, is in trouble and I don't know what to do. Please she said you would know what to do… Please help me save your daughter"

The waves started rippling quickly as a figure walked out of the water slowly and gracefully the light surrounding her pale body. Followed by a rough looking man both haven't aged since the last time he saw them but that wasn't any surprise to him. His voice came out just as a whisper "thank you both"

Fujimoto was about to punch Sōsuke but Granmamare grabbed his arm "stop all of this foolish meant he has called us when Ponyo needs us the most why do you want to beat him up, so he won't call us anymore?"

Sōsuke backed away a little wiping his eyes to tell the truth he hadn't even knew he was crying. "There is one more thing" he paused until he had their attention "me and Ponyo we had a kid and earlier today…" he explained the situation and what happened only 30 minutes earlier.

Fujimoto's face was blank as he stared at Sōsuke and started yelling "yo-you had a kid and, and you let her get kidnapped!"

Granmamare slapped him on the back of the head "Fuji you dumb nut the way you're acting now no wonder he didn't tell us. He just said that he was at the house."

Fujimoto mumbled something about him being a bad father but Sōsuke ignored it and sighed. "Can you help me change her back?"

"Wait you said she changed back into a fish" both of them stared at each other but Granmamare was the one to realize something first "could it be Etsu?"

"Who is Etsu?" Sōsuke looked confused

"No" Fujimoto ignored Sōsuke "it can't be"

"It has to be" Granmamare yelled back.

"WHO THE HECK IS Etsu AND WHAT DOES HE/ SHE WANT WITH MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER" Sōsuke finally got sick of them yelling and eyed the both of them

Granmamare sighed sat on the sand and Fujimoto stood up pacing "Etsu is someone like me, a former human who gave up his human life to live in the sea. He has the power to change half child into a fish or human."

"After we had Ponyo and her sisters he discovered it and said he wanted to meet them when he did eventually come over he fell in love with Ponyo despite her young age" Granmamare winced and put her hands in her very long hair.

Fujimoto stopped and looked at her than sat beside her and hugged her "we arranged a marriage of them that when Ponyo turned 25 they were to be married only you came along and well you know the rest. He probably wanted Ponyo to remember that's why he took your baby"

Sōsuke Felt the anger ball up in his chest "you were going to do that to your own daughter? Not to mention what you have done has put mine at risk"

"That was before she met you" Fujimoto yelled angrily but Granmamare stopped him

"Sōsuke is right Fuji right now we need to get Ponyo back to normal" she stood up and walked to the house

Lisa looked scared as she saw Granmamare and Fujimoto enter her house. "So what I thought was true that fish in the bathtub is Ponyo and that means that those waves I saw earlier were taking -" she couldn't make herself finish the sentence

They all nodded and Lisa looked down "I'm sorry I failed you Granmamare."  
Granmamare lifted her chin "you did not fail me but perhaps we –me and Fujimoto- have failed you as Ponyo's parents we didn't fight for her"

Lisa shook her head but didn't continue the fight and Ponyo's parents walked into the small bathroom together. Fujimoto held Ponyo's fish form and smiled "what a beautiful fish she has become" they all nodded and he sighed "Sōsuke cut your finger and bring it here" Sōsuke did as told and brought his finger to Fujimoto. Fujimoto lifted the squirming fish out of the water and stuck Sōsuke's finger in her mouth. She licked the outside then a gasping noise came out of her mouth. Her father laid her in the water again and watched her swim around in circles blowing bubbles until she started to squirm like she was having a seizure.

Sōsuke tried to reach out for her but the mom stopped him and pointed at the human face that was starting to appear on Ponyo's still human body. He let out a breath and watched as she squirmed and squirmed into back into a human than Granmamare moved. Sōsuke reached down and lifted Ponyo out of the water and hugged her body close rocking her like he would Kumiko. She looked up and smiled at him than laid her head on his chest as he wrapped a warm fuzzy towel around her.

Granmamare and Fujimoto looked at each other and Granmamare looked out the window to the sea "one down one more to go"


End file.
